


Never Thought I’d Be Cuffed With My Own Handcuffs (It’s Not The First Time)

by thekinkyasexual



Series: HIStory 3: Tang Yi & Shao Fei [1]
Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trap
Genre: Canon, Enemies to Lovers, Episode One, Flirting, Handcuffs, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Romance, Tang Yi is hot, UST, Unresolved Sexual Tension, except we are only at the enemies bit, non-au, the elevator scene, yes bitches you know the one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 19:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19448221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekinkyasexual/pseuds/thekinkyasexual
Summary: Basically I wrote the elevator scene in episode one with Tang Yi and Shao Fei where we all died by sexual tension-/\-“Don’t keep clinging on to what happened four years ago.” and suddenly, his fun ended. “Because everything I’ve said is true.”“You were at the scene, true,” Shao Fei extended one finger, “You were shot, true,” a second, “You almost died because of too much blood loss, true” a third. “All these were true, but not seeing the gunman in your statement, that’s not true.”“You’re the only one in the world that thinks this.” Tang Yi huffed, finally facing Shao Fei.“That’s right, because I’m the only one in this world that understands you.”-/\-





	Never Thought I’d Be Cuffed With My Own Handcuffs (It’s Not The First Time)

There was technically no reason for him to be in this building. He didn’t have a search warrant, didn’t have a business or a personal call, but Tang Yi had driven him to do many strange things these last four years. One of those things would be including entering the same elevator as Tang Yi and his assistant.

“Meng Shao Fei, this elevator is for members only. What are you doing here?” There was a decidedly annoying, nasally tone to his voice, one that had Shao Fei raising his chin and holding a stern gaze as he made eye contact with Tang Yi.

“I have some business with the person behind you.” There was only one other person in the elevator, all parties could deduce who Shao Fei was talking about.

“What business could I have with you?” Came Tang Yi’s response, sure it was expected, but the officer wouldn’t pretend his feelings weren’t a little hurt. The nasally-voiced assistant shoved his chest in an attempt for him to leave the elevator, though Shao Fei easily twisted his elbow up in a way that would dislocate the shoulder if he applied more force and pushed him into the hallway before returning to the elevator by Tang Yi’s side. A final kick to the assistant’s abdomen left him unable to join the two.

Shao Fei could practically feel the exasperation roll off of Tang Yi in waves, clearly wishing for his time with the officer to conclude. “You only have until we get to the fifth floor.” He stated in a monotone, staring at the elevator doors. 

It was with a wry grin that Shao Fei double tapped the 5th button, it no longer lighting up and then tapping 17. Tang Yi gazed at the system with about as much annoyance as one could possess to elevator buttons. “Now until we get to seventeenth.” Shao Fei said proudly.

“What may I help you with, Officer Meng?”

“Last time at your store, you insisted on giving me a discount on my suit. So I thought I would return the favor. I found something that is a perfect match for you.” Shao Fei announced this all in a manner of false contemplation, a sort of animation to his words despite the minimal attention Tang Yi paid him.

“See!” Shao Fei held up a keychain with a skeleton on it, the charm childish and reminiscent of what one might see on Halloween. “Exactly the same, an emotionless face.” 

Tang Yi stared at him blankly, clearly unamused by his gift. “It’s a gift for you, take it.” Shao Fei urged when the taller man made no move to grab it. Shao Fei let his amusement spark, at least he got some reaction out of the man.

“Don’t keep clinging on to what happened four years ago.” and suddenly, his fun ended. “Because everything I’ve said is true.”

“You were at the scene, true,” Shao Fei extended one finger, “You were shot, true,” a second, “You almost died because of too much blood loss, true” a third. “All these were true, but not seeing the gunman in your statement, that’s not true.”

“You’re the only one in the world that thinks this.” Tang Yi huffed, finally facing Shao Fei.

“That’s right, because I’m the only one in this world that understands you.” 

“Why do you not believe what I said?” While Shao Fei was tall, it was truly annoying that Tang Yi was taller, regardless of how high he raised his chin, he still couldn’t look as damn proud as Tang Yi was able to when he looked down on him. When they were barely inches apart like this, Shao Fei noticed such things.

“Gut feeling,” Shao Fei answered simply, taking a step forward and forcing Tang Yi closer to the elevator wall. “I don’t know why you’re lying, but I know you’re not telling the whole story.” Another few steps, Tang Yi glanced behind him to realize the distance between himself and the stainless steel of the elevator was now nonexistent. 

“Furthermore,” Shao Fei continued, his hot breath ghosting on Tang Yi’s neck, “I can tell from your reaction that I’m onto something and it’s making you nervous. Your ears are turning red.” Tang Yi glanced away, he did indeed feel that the tips of his ears were hot and probably crimson at this point. His Adam’s Apple bobbed in the process, a mob boss should not be seen nervous because his ears are red.

“You really are nervous!” Shao Fei separated several inches from Tang Yi, a sort of chuckle with his words and suddenly the latter felt like he could breathe again. It was amusing how quickly he could be intimidating to his usual lax self.

Tang Yi folded his arms over his chest, stern gaze refocused on the officer as if awaiting a move in a chess match. “If you really don’t want me to keep hounding you, then tell me the whole story about what happened four years ago.”

Then it was Shao Fei being backed up against the elevator wall. Tang Yi didn’t say a word, simply started walking into the shorter man’s personal space until he felt he had no choice but to walk backwards. Once he was pressed against the stainless steel, Tang Yi placed his left hand up near Shao Fei’s shoulder while his right hand was at the other’s hip. “What are you doing?” Shao Fei questioned, a slight tremble to his voice that he internally cursed himself for.

“You better not do anything, I’m not scared of you,” he tried again in an attempt to salvage some of his pride. Tang Yi nearly smiled at that.

“You’re not worth it for me to do anything to.”

And then Shao Fei was falling. 

Initially he squeezed his eyes shut, expecting an impact, however all he felt was the warmth and strength of Tang Yi’s arms beneath his back. One hand was holding the mob boss’s, but frankly he paid no mind to that as his heart was beating rapidly in his chest, unsure how to respond to the situation at hand.

“Almost slipped, Officer Meng.” Tang Yi nearly cooed, still holding a shocked Shao Fei. The moment came to a close when he assisted the officer up, the man’s back hitting the elevator wall once again. Shao Fei made no movement, it was almost as though his brain forgot how to function.

“I was looking for these,” the other man then held up Shao Fei’s pair of handcuffs which had been secured to his belt. 

That seemed to snap him out of it.

In horror, he looked between his hips, Tang Yi and his hips again before lunging at the man. Unfortunately, he was intercepted in a pin as his arm was twisted behind his back and chest shoved flat against the wall. “What are you doing?” Shao Fei exclaimed as he felt his own handcuffs tightening around his wrist. The other going on the elevator railing. Naturally, the elevator door opened at precisely that time.

And that bastard had the key.


End file.
